wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Souta Takanashi
Souta Takanashi is a high school student who works part time at Wagnaria. He is the new recruited waiter. He is also the main character of the story. Background One day, while Takanashi was walking home from school, he was forcefully hugged from behind by Popura Taneshima. She asked if he would like a part time job at a restaurant, since she was ordered by her boss to go find a new part-timer since the restaurant was too busy for just three waitresses. Takanashi was confused at first, then smiled and asked where her parents were. Since Taneshima is so small, he assumed that she was a small child that got lost from her parents. Taneshima, not quite understanding him, told him that her dad was a public servant, and her mom was a housewife. Takanashi still didn't understand, and told her that they should go to a police box to help find her parents. Taneshima finally understood that he thought that she was a lost little kid, and not a high school student looking for part-timers. To prove to him that she was older, she opened up her jacket to reveal her high school uniform, then took out her student ID, showing that she was, in fact, 17 years old. Takanashi frowned and suddenly a dark aura formed around him, angry that she was over twleve years old. However, since she was so "small and cute," Takanashi took the job, happy that he would be able to work with her. The next day, Takanashi arrived at the restaurant with a cheery attitude, saying that he was ready to work. After he was introduced to everyone, Taneshima was ordered to show him the ropes of the restaurant. However, since she is so small, Taneshima couldn't lift any heavy objects or reach anything high. Because of this, she had to ask Satou to do it all for her. Thankfully, Takanashi learned quickly and started working at a fast pace. Because Takanashi is new, he is not accustomed to the way everyone acts in the restaurant, and therefore, thinks everyone is quite strange. Thankfully, he got used to them quickly and can easily ask them for advice whenever he needs it. Since he is the new recruit, everyone is happy to help him whenever they can so it can be easier on Takanashi to work there. However, the only people that don't help him out in the restaurant are Inami, because of her androphobia, and Kyouko, because Takanashi called her old. Takanashi has an obsession with cute things, especially children under the age of twelve. That's why whenever he first saw Taneshima, he was nice to her because he thought she was a twelve year old. Along with his obsession with cute things, Takanashi hates anyone over the age of twelve. He even called Kyouko "old" when he learned that she was 29 because he thought anyone over the age of twelve was "too old." Later, when Taneshima made Takanashi apologize to Kyouko for calling her old, Takanashi mumbled under his breath that Kyouko was an old hag, showing his hate for anyone over the age of twelve. Because of his love for little kids, Takanashi is very good with the children who come to the restaurant, and can easily make them stop crying and cheer up. Since Takanashi is basically in love with little kids, everyone in the restaurant belives him to be a pedophile, and think that he is after Taneshima since she is so small. He then denies that he has feelings for Taneshima, and thinks of her as a "water fly," someone who can't protect themselves, she he must protect them himself. It is revealed that Takanashi has four sisters that he lives with. Kazue Takanashi, the oldest sister, is a lawyer who is very serious about the law. She uses "law-speak" often, and always carried around a law book so she can throw it at Takanashi when he says something that "violates her rights." Izumi Takanashi, the second-oldest sister, is quiet, gothic girl who locks herself in her room all day and all night and writes romance novels. She emerges from her room once every day, covered in ink and wiped of energy. She said that it doesn't matter how she looks, just as long as her writing it beautiful. Besides, she doesn't know how to use a computer, so she writes her "novels" down on paper with an ink pen. Izumi is revealed to rarely take a bath because she says it takes "too much energy," and that she must use all of her time to write her novels. Although she calls herself a novelist, she hasn't had a single book published. Kozue Takanashi, the third-oldest sister, is a drunk who slouches around the house all day drinking sake. She often gets drunk after breaking up with a boyfriend, then goes to Wagnaria to complain about it to Takanashi. In fact, Kozue was the first sister introduced since she was passed out in front of Wagnaria, waiting for Takanashi. In order to avoid embarrassment, Takanashi said that he didn't know her, and that she just lived in his neighborhood. However, it was soon revealed that it was actually his sister. Nazuna Takanashi, the youngest sister, who is also the only sister that is younger that Takanashi, is a twelve year old, elementary school student. She is kind and sweet, and is probably the only normal one in the house. However, even though she is twelve and in elementary school, she is 172 cm tall, almost as tall as her 16 year old, high school student brother. Being oblivious to it, she calls Takanashi short, even though she's the one that's tall. In episode 5, Nazuna came down with a fever, and she had to be taken to the hospital for a day, which caused Takanashi to have to take off work, and have the restaurant go into chaos without him. Relationships Love Life: Popura Taneshima: Takanashi is obsessed with cute things, and therefore, has a deep affection for Taneshima. Even though she is over 12 years old, Takanashi makes an exception for her because she is so small. However, Takanashi denies he has feelings for Taneshima, and thinks of her as a water fly, someone who can't defend themselves, so he must defend them himself. However, he is seen constantly throughout the series calling her cute and adorable, so he may actually have feelings for her after all. Inami Mahiru: Inami, due to her androphobia, is terried of Takanashi and immediatly punches him if he comes within two meters of her. However, ever since Takanashi warmed up to Inami and complimented her on her hairclip, Inami has been seen blushing whenever she's near him, and she is now able to be in the same room with him without punching him. Inamu also thinks he is brave because he allows himself to be her punching bag when she sees a man that she's scared of. While doing this, he helps her overcome her androphobia so she can lead a normal life. Now, Inami is barely scared of Takanashi at all, but still punches him to "hide her embarrassment" when he says something nice to her. Takanashi helped Inami study for her exams, and Inami gave Takanashi chocolates on Valentine's Day while blushing madly. Souma also mentioned that ever since Takanashi complimented Inami on her hairclip, she has been changing her hairclip every day. Inami then rushed in and punched Souma before he could reveal her crush on Takanashi. Co-Workers: Kyouko Shirafuji: Kyouko accepted Takanashi at first because he was the new recruit, however, after Takanashi asked about Kyouko's age, and she told him that she was 29, he called her old. From then on, Kyouko has had a grudge against Takanashi, and will do anything to wear him out such as doubling his shifts, or cutting back his hours. However, over the course of the series, Takanashi has been slowly getting back into Kyouko's good graces. Jun Satou: Satou, like all the other workers, helps Takanashi whenever he is confused about something. Satou is also the only person Takanashi thinks is normal in the restaurant. Yachiyo Todoroki: When Takanashi first saw Yachiyo, he thought that she was beautiful, but strange for carrying around a kantana, but then learned in episode three that she carries it around because her family owns a blade shop. Yachiyo often helps Takanashi whenever he is confused. Souma Hiroomi: Souma and Takanashi are good friends and share the pain of Inami's punch. However, Souma often uses Takanashi's dark secret to get him to do work for him. Trivia *Takanashi's dark secret is that when he was little, he dressed like a girl since he got all his hand-me-downs from his sisters. Therefore, in all of his childhood photos, he looks like a girl. Souma often uses this secret against Takanashi. *Although Takanashi lives with his four sisters, they do not live with their parents. Since the three oldest sisters are older than twenty, they are allowed to take care of Takanashi and Nazuna. However, it is never revealed what happened to their parents. *Popura often goes to Takanashi first when someone calls her short, but he never helps because he always says that she's better short. *Yachiyo is the only girl that Takanashi doesn't hate for being older than twelve (other than Popura because she actually looks twelve). *Takanashi is always called "Katanashi" by Popura since she is so bad with pronouncing names. However, he doesn't correct her whenever she mispronounces it. Category:Characters